Beloved Stranger
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: Tsukushi went on a trip with her boyfriend, Amon, on an island. They celebrated, they get drunk…but the next morning she found herself naked…and with another man! He looked like Amon and yet not Amon!
1. Vacation

"**BELOVED STRANGER"**

**-**

**Summary: **Tsukushi went on a trip with her boyfriend, Amon, on an island. They celebrated, they get drunk…but the next morning she found herself naked…and with another man! He looked like Amon and yet not Amon!!!

Definitely a Tsukasa/Tsukushi fic. So enjoy!

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the hyd character.

**-**

**Chapter One: **Vacation

-

-

"Wow, Amon, this place is magnificent!" Tsukushi exclaimed with delight as she surveyed the vacation island. Since it was an expensive island paradise that was recently commercialized that was why not many people were there, except for rich ones. And she was amazed that her boyfriend actually brought her to this island, 'coz even though he was a manager of a company, but still, he was still an employee and not to mention that the vacation island was really expensive. But she didn't voice her thoughts when he told her that he was planning on taking her on an expensive vacation trip, because she was sure that she would just waste his mood and his effort, and not to mention that she would definitely hurt his feelings, so she kept the burdening question in her mind and just agreed to his propose vacation.

Amon smiled, happy that Tsukushi was happy. He kissed the side of her head as he hugged her closer to him. "I knew you'd like this place that's why I decided to bring you here." He said as they started walking towards the reception of the hotel.

Again, the question in her mind.

How did Amon managed to get them this kind of vacation? It's for the rich and famous for crying out loud!

"Why don't you wait at the lobby while I settle us here?"

Tsukushi shrugged and walked towards the nearest couch at the lobby to sit. She was reading some magazine that was on the table near her when she frowned and looked up when she heard some loud commotion coming from the entrance. And when she looked up, she saw flashes of cameras and some people, probably reporters who were secretly waiting on the lobby. She blinked and then her eyes widen when she saw the person they were crowding over with.

It was Soujirou Nishikado! Well known playboy businessman. There was once news about him that said that he was only using his knowledge and expertise in tea ceremony to flirt and seduce women.

And by what she was seeing, a woman just need to look at him and that woman would be seduced right that instant!

She frowned at the thought. Thankfully, she's not one of those 'women'. Yes, he was good-looking but playboys aren't her cup of tea. Thank you very much.

And proof to that was there were two ladies currently clinging on each side of his arm as they made their way to the elevator.

Tsukushi shook her head.

Rich people!

She was once again looking at her magazine when she suddenly thought that vacationing on the island like this was crazy! To think that people like Soujirou was here! It definitely means that Amon made a mistake deciding that they come to this place. They're just normal people for crying out loud!.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

Tsukushi once again looked up when she heard Amon's voice. "Yeah. Other than seeing the elite and famous Soujirou Nishikado parading right in front of my eyes, yeah, I'm damn well fine." She almost rolled her eyes. "It's not everyday that I get to be on the same island as him."

Amon laughed. "You'll get used to it!"

Now she was really worried. Has Amon gone insane? Why does she need to get 'used' to it? Who cares? Well, whatever!

"So, where are we staying?"

"Room 205."

-----

"I'm ready!" Tsukushi excitedly declared after she stepped out of the large bathroom in their room. "Ta-dah!" she said with her hands raised up. She was wearing a skimpy white two piece swimsuit.

Amon almost drooled, his eyes popping out of its sockets!

"Now I don't want you out of this room. You're hot, sweetie! I can't wait for tonight!"

Tsukushi laughed as she shook her head then playfully hitting him on the head. "Silly! If my parents would hear you right now, they'll definitely come here and kill you."

"But that's the point, they're not here." He smiled suggestively as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tsukushi pushed him away, grabbed the towel, and headed for the door. "Be serious! You know my rule. No hanky-panky before marriage!" then she walked out the door.

She was still upset while waiting for the elevator to open. Maybe sharing a room with her boyfriend wasn't a good idea after all.

When the elevator opened, she automatically stepped inside, she didn't even noticed when the elevator was still on the way up before it goes down again, and because of her hurry to get away from Amon and his silly perverted thoughts for a while, that was why she didn't even have the chance to put some shorts or shirts on her swimsuit and she just have a towel with her that would definitely look stupid if she would wrap it protectively around her like some naïve girl, especially when she was staying in a very glamorous island hotel.

She was still frowning when she suddenly looked up when she heard the elevator door opened. Her eyes widened realizing that the elevator was on its way up and the guy who was about to step inside the elevator was none other than Rui Hanazawa! And not to mention that she finally notice that she was almost naked with her swimsuit that barely covered anything!

Rui Hanazawa; he was known for his capricious behavior but when it comes to business, he was a very serious and calculating man.

She looked at him sideways. It seems that he wasn't paying attention to her, instead he was frowning right behind her. She frowned too and then, when the frowning and the now playful and taunting look never cease, she curiously looked behind her.

She almost faint when she saw that right behind her was Akira Mimasaka! Another playboy! And he was ogling her from behind. She turned beet red. And right that instant she heard Rui laughed out loud.

This occurrence doesn't happen to her everyday! And any ordinary girl would be delighted meeting these rich and handsome guys all in one day. But how she hope that she wasn't in a very embarrassing situation. She felt naked!

"You don't have to be ashame, you have a gorgeous body, lil one." Akira even winked.

Tsukushi turned redder while Rui hooted.

She was more than thankful when they finally reached their floor and she was left alone on the elevator.

Another encounter with a pretty guy would really give her heart attack!

**000**

Tsukushi was enjoying herself near the beach playing with some kids when Amon joined her. She let him help her up from the wet sand and let him lead her to the beach.

She didn't even protest when he started kissing her when they were already far enough from the few numbers of people on the beach. Tsukushi kissed him back with equal passion, she didn't even protest when he started exploring her body with his hands.

"Oh kami, you're really beautiful, Tsukushi. How I wish----!" but Amon suddenly cut his words off.

"Go on…" she urged him to continue what he was going to say.

"Ah, nothing, just forget about it."

He kissed her deeply once again. Tsukushi yelped when Amon brought her top down and cupped her breast.

"Amon!" she automatically pushed him away.

"What? I just wanna feel you and touch you."

"On the beach?"

"Who cares?" he shrugged. "Rich people doesn't care if they see these kinds of stuff." He said, meaning the other people on the beach.

"We're not rich and we're not like them!"

"Tsukushi…."

"Please stop. I wanted to go back and shower."

Amon sighed and let her go.

**0000000**

Tsukushi just came out from the shower when Amon gave her a glass if wine.

"To cool your head off a bit." He explained after seeing her frown. "I brought you here to relax and not to be mad at me. I'm sorry. Is it my fault that you're so beautiful and hot on that skimpy swimsuit of yours?"

"And now you're blaming me?" Tsukushi frowned as she took the wine from him, though she doesn't sound mad anymore.

"Go ahead, drink. You'll like the taste of it."

"I'm sorry too. I mean, we've been together for almost two years now and I'm still so tough on you. I just can't help remembering the rules that I set for myself, and the reminder of my parents." She said before drinking the wine.

Amon smiled, almost wishful, "And I admire you for that, sweetie. That belief of yours made me love you and cherish you even more."

Tsukushi smiled. "Really now." She reached for his nape and kissed him.

"Uhummm…."

**0000000**

**Next Morning**

"Ungh…." Tsukushi moaned as she started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and started stretching her arms.

And when she sat up and when the cover on her body slipped, she then realized that she was totally naked!

Her eyes widened like saucers!

'_Last night! What happened last night?!'_ she frantically thought. And then she jumped when she felt an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

And then her eyes shone with a promise torture for Amon when he woke up! Oh wait, why wait when she can wake him up forcefully?!

"Amon! Amon! You idiot! How could you take advantage at me like that last night?!" she started hitting his shoulders and pulling his hair. "A---!" and she abruptly stop when she realized something.

_Amon's hair wasn't curly!_ Her mind screamed.

Tsukushi panicked when the man next to her stirred and then his eyes opened slowly.

She saw cruel, cold, looking eyes. Their eyes met.

And she suddenly felt a chill ran down her spine!

It was not Amon!

Yes, he looked like Amon, but he was not Amon.

Amon was on a goofy-perverted looking type. But this guy next to her….he looked princely…his aura was screaming it so! And his eyes speak volumes. And he scares her!

Tsukushi yelped when she remembered her nakedness and she hurriedly picked the blanket and cover herself.

"Y-you're not Amon, and yet you resembles him. Who are you? And why are you in our room?"

Tsukushi screamed when he pulled the blanket away from her and he irritated-ly threw it on the carpeted floor.

"Don't bother covering yourself, I've seen it all last night anyway." Then he stood up without bothering to cover himself.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she saw him fully naked. And she was even surprised at the reaction of her body and her thumping heart. _'Why? How come my heart's beating so fast for this guy?'_

And then she blushed when it finally kicked into her scattering mind that he was naked!

"Last night I was with my boyfriend and then…then….umm…what happened? How come it's not Amon? Who are you?"

"Here, drink this, to calm your nerves."

Tsukushi looked at the wine he was offering but she shook her head defiantly. "Last time I drank something, this happened. There's no way I'm gonna drink something like that again without you telling me what happened!" she even stood up proudly and bravely, even though she was fully naked like him. It didn't escape her notice that his eyes yearned and burned for her as he scanned her naked glory. She was feeling embarrass but she won't back down.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything, but first give me a good morning kiss." His eyes gleamed with playful mischief.

And before she could say or protest anything, he was already claiming her mouth. She yelped when he suddenly carried her bridal style and they went to another room.

It was a bathroom, only bigger, with a Jacuzzi. Tsukushi felt more relax after being soak on the Jacuzzi.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my personal suite here at the hotel."

"And what about my earlier questions?" she frowned, feeling irritated already. "I swear if you still don't answer me, I'll drown you on this Jacuzzi!"

He just laughed.

Tsukushi glared.

"Before that…." He motioned his hands towards the table not far away from them. "Why don't you sign those papers on the table before I answer all your questions…hmm…"

"Sign what? Why?"

"Just sign it!" he said in an authoritative tone.

Tsukushi jumped a little. "W-what if I don't?"

"Then you'll be expose." He shrugged.

"Exposed?"

"What happened last night was recorded, by me, for insurance."

"Insurance?"

"That if you don't sign those papers then I'll be force to use that scandalous and carnal tape to show it publicly, and I believe that you wouldn't want that, would you? Especially when your parents saw that, ne?"

Tsukushi looked at the handsome man in front of her with disbelief. "Even if you show it publicly you'll be there too!" she countered angrily. "I'm not the only one who'll be scandalized!"

He smirked at her, his eyes gleaming devilishly. "Because of the high-technology nowadays, I could easily edit those scenes and put other men's face on it." Then he shrugged. "Well, don't worry, you'll see what I mean after showing it to the public's eye."

"Why would you?! You bastard!"

Tsukushi tried strangling him, but she only end up being tangled with him and landing her body to his.

"So, want another go at it here?" he arched his brow.

"Damn you!" she angrily stood up, her face flaring with anger and embarrassment as she went to the table and signed the papers after briefly scanning its content. It's useless anyway even if she read it carefully, it'll still just end with her reluctantly signing those papers or else she will be exposed and humiliated.

"Good girl."

"Now tell me everything I want to know!"

"I'm Tsukasa Doumyouji." He said almost arrogantly.

Tsukushi almost fell off her chair.

Tsukasa Doumyouji! _The Tsukasa Doumyouji_ of the Doumyouji groups of company?! **That** Doumyouji!

Of all the rich and famous, he was the one who was barely visible to the public's eye that was why she didn't realize it sooner.

"What's a man like you wanted from me?"

"If I were you you'll come back right here and join me if you don't want to be seen by the person who'll come here soon."

Still confuse, Tsukushi went back to the Jacuzzi and to Tsukasa's waiting arms. She watched as the door opened and in came Akira Mimasaka, he winked at her before taking the documents she signed and then he was gone again.

"I'll now tell you that that paper that Akira took was for our marriage, and since you already signed it, you have no more say in it and you can't protest."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't act surprised, it's either that or have a scandal of your own." He smirked.

"So the question is still why?"

Tsukasa stood and carried her once again, Tsukushi struggled but it was useless, he just dumped her on the bed and then he joined her.

Tsukushi tried to evade his kisses to no avail. Tsukasa started his explanation once again while kissing Tsukushi.

"The vacation was my idea. It was all expense paid. Your bastard boyfriend dare to embezzle money from the Doumyouji's bank where he was the manager, but we caught him….and since he begged for mercy for us to let his credibility stay intact….he offered everything he has, but we both know he had nothing much, save for his face who has a resemblance of mine, but it's obvious that I'm more appealing and more handsome." He grinned. Tsukushi rolled her eyes, she didn't even tried evading his kisses on her neck, it was useless anyway. "So, he offered you, his beloved girlfriend whom he was planning to propose marriage soon. And so, my idea started since I felt attracted to you the moment I saw your picture, it sounds weird but that's the truth. The moment you set foot here on one of my family's island, I was watching you already. And I almost beat the crap out of that bastard after seeing him kissing and feeling you up on the beach."

Tsukushi was red with anger. Anger for Amon who betrayed her! How could he?! Just because of a money!

Her nose was flaring when she asked Tsukasa. "And where's Amon now?"

Tsukasa shrugged. "Who cares? After you slept last night, I took you and he left escorted by my family's SP's off the island with the payment for bringing you here."

"So, you bought me?"

"Na-ah." He smiled as he shook his head. "Everyone knows that a person can never bought another person, that was why I let you sign the marriage papers, that means you'll be with me forever legally."

"You mean you forced me to sign those papers by scaring me with those videos about us that you're talking about." She said accusingly.

Tsukasa gave her a chaste kiss before he stood and started putting some clothes. "Actually, there's no videos of us, I'm just bluffing you. You only happen to be naked because last night when you fell into my arms you just came out of the shower while I feel like it would be unfair if I let you sleep naked alone. And that's the story of it." He laughed, especially when Tsukushi looked as if she was about to explode. "Don't worry, we'll be spending intimate moments after our marriage ceremony three days from now." And then he was out of the room. Tsukushi didn't even have the chance to protest or to give him a tongue lashing.

He might have a resemblance with Amon….but he was a hundred times different than him. For one he was billionaire rich. Princely. AND Arrogant and so sure of himself.

And he's gonna be her husband. That Tsukasa Doumyouji.

Whether she like it or not.

Everything that was happening around her was getting crazier and crazier by the minute and she was afraid that soon she will be the next one to be crazy.

She felt like screaming,

…and so she did!

Even when she was screaming at the top of her lungs, she could hear Tsukasa chuckling somewhere outside at the vicinity of the hallway.

**0000000000000000**

**Here's a new 'short' fic. I was writing a novel when this idea hit me so hard I can't get it off my head even if I tried to unless I've written it.**


	2. Fiancee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Two: **Fiancée

-

After taking all in her mind all the things that happened to her for just one day, Tsukushi remained naked and wet laying on the bed and just blankly staring at the ceiling. She felt that she needed a moment to take a breather for all the craziness that was happening around her. First she was just so excited spending a vacation with her boyfriend Amon whom she expected to propose to her anytime soon, and the next thing she knew, she was Tsukasa Doumyouji's fiancée and Amon exchanged her for the money and then he left the island and leaving her alone, and under the clutches of those gorgeous men in this island.

Is she in a temptation island? And someone out there wanted to test her stamina if she could keep to herself and that she could keep her promise not to be close and intimate with the opposite sex before marriage?

Tsukushi abruptly sat up and shook her head violently.

"What am I thinking? What temptation island my mind was thinking about? Of course I'm not here for those guys, no matter how gorgeous they were!" she even pinched herself to wake from all the silly thoughts that her mind was offering.

The proper order of the day was to find clothes and get out of this room and return to her own room and take her things and go away.

Yes, that's right! She needed to leave before Tsukasa returns.

With that thought in mind, she jumped out of bed and picked some clothes from Tsukasa's wardrobe. A shirt and jogging pants. Tsukushi balked after seeing that even the simple clothing that he has was branded.

Rich people!

She was still shaking her head when she opened the door.

To her dismay, it was guarded with two black suited men. All thoughts and plans of escaping flew out of her mind.

Of course, how could Tsukasa leave her alone so confidently just like that? He must have left some guards on the front door.

Tsukushi tried to smile despite her rising anger, especially when the SP's looked at her with a frown, as if questioning her why she opened the door.

"May I know where Mr. Do---errr---Tsukasa is?"

One of the SP's looked down at the electronic palm top that he took from his suit. While he was looking through the screen, Tsukushi frowned a bit. And the question popped in her mind. _'Are all the SP's this good looking?'_

She was still lost in her own thoughts when one of the SP's with the palm top spoke. "Mr. Doumyouji with the rest of the F4 are currently meeting with their new business associates on one of the reserved restaurants on the first floor that was exclusively being used by them for this two-day meeting."

Tsukushi nodded. "I see. So, um, since he was still busy, maybe I'll just go ahead and amuse myself somewhere else, ne." then she closed the door behind her and started walking towards the elevator.

But she suddenly stopped when she noticed that one of the two SP's was following her while the one remained stationed at the suite.

"You don't have to follow me, really, I can manage on my own."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Doumyouji said that you must at least have one guard whenever you want to go somewhere."

'_Great!'_ she muttered inwardly. She sighed before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Do whatever you want." Then she stepped inside the elevator.

------

"How am I gonna get out of this prediction?" she asked herself while she was lurking at the lobby, thinking of what she would do, while her loyal bodyguard was standing not very far from her.

If Amon, whom now she hated the most, didn't do this scheme, they would definitely have a great time together. But scratch that, because that was not gonna happen anymore, and the next time she saw him, she'll ripped him apart and out of the living world!

When she turned around sharply she collided with another person much taller than her, she rubbed her nose that collided with the other person's chest.

"Ouch…."

"You should be careful." A familiar voice reprimanded her.

Tsukushi looked up, then made a face when she saw Tsukasa. He was wearing black slacks and black button-up shirt.

"Have you eaten already?"

"Not yet."

"Then let's go. Akira, Soujirou and Rui are waiting for us. I just came out to get you." He took her arm and led her to the restaurant.

"Is your meeting over? That's what your SP said."

"Yup."

"And speaking about SP's, why did you left two of them at your suite and why one of them is following me wherever I go?"

"To watch over you and protect you." He said simply as he opened the glass door for her.

"Why?"

"I know what you're planning even before you think it." He smirked. "I'm not a successful businessman if that simple thing even passed my attention. I know that the first thing you do after being alone is obviously to escape, that's why there's SP's watching over you when I'm busy and secondly, since you're my fiancée and soon to be my wife, it won't be long 'til kidnappers plan to kidnap you."

Tsukushi shook her head. "This is crazy." They were already near the table for them when Tsukushi noticed the three guys there. "So, you're friends with those three."

"Best friends. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"I'm envious. I wish I have friends like that." She made a face.

"We're all not only together because we're childhood best friends you know, our parents make it so for business tactical reason." He explained. "But despite that shrewd plan from our parents, I'm glad that they became my best friends."

"You're being talkative, aren't you? And I thought, base from the news that you're supposed to be snobbish."

"I am a snob. I just happen to be nice to you because you're my fiancée, if you aren't, you won't even get three feet near from me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhuh."

"So should that information make me feel so much honor to be walking next to you?" she raised her brow.

"You damn well should."

"Honor, my ass." She whispered to him before sitting on the chair he pulled for her.

Tsukasa smirked before he sat next to her.

"Everyone, I would all like you to meet personally, Tsukushi Makino, my fiancée, and soon-to-be wife." He declared proudly to his friends.

"I met her at the elevator with Rui, you should have seen her, she's hot with that skimpy swimsuit." Akira said with a wink.

Rui snorted, as if covering for his amusement, since Tsukasa glared at Akira.

---------

"Here."

Tsukushi looked at the gold card that Tsukasa handed to her. "What's this?"

"It's a gold card, so you could buy anything you want." He explained amusedly.

Tsukushi kicked his shin. "I know that! I mean, why are you giving it to me?"

"I told you. To buy whatever you like."

"Why?"

"Because that's what ladies like; shopping." He shrugged. "Go shop for clothes or whatever you fancy, go to the spa, have a relaxing massage."

"But I have my own money."

"Keep it. Just use the card. And don't argue with me."

Tsukushi took his hand and put the card there. "You keep it, then I'll just tell you if I want to buy something that I need that card for." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be busy for the next two days because of the meetings we have to attend, that's why we're here in the first place, I asked Amon to bring you here so I could keep a close eye on you, and while I'm busy the SP's would be guarding you. That's why I told you we'll get married in three days, I'll be free from all these meetings from then on."

"So, you're giving me this gold card in exchange of your company, is that it?"

"Yes."

"You don't own me, so you don't have the right to decide things for me!"

"You're my fiancé now and it's my right to decide for you."

Tsukushi glared at him. "You're a pighead!"

"Pighead! How dare you say that! Do you realize whom you're talking to woman?!" Tsukasa held her by the arm.

Tsukushi sighed. She could argue all she wanted but it's just a waste of time. She took the gold card and then an idea hit her. "Fine, I'll take it, but on the condition that you'll pull your SP's off my back. If I ever plan to shop, I wanted to be alone."

Tsukasa frowned, he looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Tsukushi's eyes widened innocently as she met Tsukasa's gaze.

"Are you planning something?"

"You tell me, you're the genius right?"

"You are planning something."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll spend all the money at your gold card."

"Give me that!" Tsukasa took the card out of her hand and give it to the SP who was guarding her.

"Hey!" Tsukushi exclaimed. "You already gave it to me."

"You're planning to buy tickets using this card to run away from me, right?" Tsukasa's eyes narrowed.

Tsukushi shrugged. _Geez, was he a mind reader?! Am I that transparent?_

"Just remember that there's no place that I cannot find you so give it up."

"I feel like I'm a prisoner!"

Tsukasa grinned maliciously. "Do you want to be? I could order an especially made golden cage just for you."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would if you don't cease that plan of escape of yours!" he turned to leave but he stopped to what Tsukushi said next.

"I'm kinda wondering, why all the SP's here at the island are all good looking? Are the Doumyouji's SP's all like that?" she made sure that her voice sound a bit flirty, just to vex Tsukasa even more.

Tsukasa looked at her, his eyes cold and emotionless. "Another business tactic, it's part of the islands commercialization, so the customers not only would feel safe and protected, they would also feel like they're in a paradise of good looking men. That's why the women that are working here are also good looking. It's part of the job."

"What a genius business strategy."

She backed a few steps when Tsukasa came near her, their faces only inches apart. "But never think of flirting with the male attendant here or even the male SP's, or you won't like what I'll do."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes." He kissed her on the side of her neck before leaving.

Tsukushi gave a sigh of relief. "Dealing with him was exhausting!"

**000000**

**Here's second chapter. And if you guys are wondering, in this fic Tsukasa is already a businessman and not a school dude anymore so his mother has no more say on whatever he wanted to do because he's a young adult now. Let's say that this is a spin off, or something like the same level with Runaway Tsukushi.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Caprices

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Three: **Caprices

-

Tsukushi's eyes sparkled seeing the beautiful clothes, shoes, and accessories at the boutique shops she was looking at. She was currently doing some window shopping at the branded boutique shops at the hotel while Tsukasa was on a meeting. She didn't even mind the SP that was following her since he was a few distance away from her, so she didn't even noticed that he was near her at all.

She was not a materialistic person, but it's not bad to admire beautiful things. And the fact that fate, or rather Tsukasa, has already given her the chance to splurge on what she wanted, then why not? He was the one insisting it anyway. And shop she would!

Anyway, it was not like she had a choice on the matter since after her argument with Tsukasa, and telling him that she would not shop anything using his money that was why he did the most ridiculous thing. He asked one of his guards to dumped ALL her clothings! And then, with those devilish smiles of his, that made him even more handsome, he told her that she could shop for all the clothes and accessories she needed. Imagine just how appalled she was!

That was why she was forced to shop for her new clothes. And now, after seeing these boutiques, her eyes marveled at all the things she was seeing.

But even though there were a lot of nice and fashionable clothings, that doesn't mean that she would buy everything that caught her attention, of course she would only buy something that she would really have a use of. Like jeans and shirts. Something that she would use on a regular basis. It would be ridiculous if she bought a dinner gown just because she thought it was cute and because it would look good on her. What would be the use anyway, even if she wear it once on a, say, a dinner with Tsukasa, then after that she would never use it again. Maybe she would after a long period of time and it would just get stuck inside her closet. And it was impractical. Why, if she needed formal dresses, there was always a dress for rent for that.

After a few minutes of looking around, she decided to walk inside the shop where most of the clothes were casuals. She held one of the blouses right in front of her and looked at the mirror. It suits her. She really liked it. And then, after seeing the tag price, she almost wobbled on her feet. It cost almost three months of her allowance!

"What's wrong with the world?!" she muttered as she put the blouse back. "How appalling to buy and wear such clothing, when some of the people of the world aren't even eating! Even if I have money, which I have, I won't buy it!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

She jumped after hearing Tsukasa's voice.

"Tsukasa! I thought you're at the meeting?"

He shrugged, "It's over for the day. If we go on our meeting the whole day, it'd be boring." He took the blouse she was admiring earlier and handed it to the saleslady.

"Tsukasa!"

"What?" he looked at her with a frown.

"Don't even think of buying that! It's ridiculous to buy a single blouse that cost three months of my allowance!" she even stomped her foot.

"Allowance?" he quirked his brow, before he nodded. "Ah, yeah, I remember you're on your last year of college."

"That's right, and it's ridiculous to buy that shirt! I won't wear it!"

He grinned at her. "Fine by me. Remember that you don't have a stack of clothes anymore. That means you'll be naked for all the time we spend here, ne? I'll have a lot of time admiring you."

"Ugh!" Tsukushi felt frustrated and annoyed. "Fine! It's your money anyway!"

"Glad that you could see sense, sweetie." Then Tsukasa started picking out clothes that he thinks that would look good on her.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "And I thought I could shop for myself."

"Honey," Tsukasa said after handing a dozen pair of low-rise jeans to the saleslady. "If I let you shop on your own, I bet you'll end up buying nothing because of your 'appalling' thought on spending too much on clothing."

"Of course I would! I mean, back in Tokyo, I could find clothes shops where I could buy three blouses for the price of one! See the big difference?"

Tsukasa just laughed. He once again handed some blouses, and fashionable jackets which some of them has feathers.

Satisfied with the clothes he picked up, Tsukasa suddenly declared, "Now we're off to buy shoes!"

Tsukushi frowned seeing the trail of the salesperson walking out of the boutique with their shopping bags.

"I can't believe you actually bought the whole clothes at this boutique." She said dryly.

Tsukasa looked at her with innocent eyes. "Not really. I just bought some of it. There's still some clothes I didn't picked. Why, you want me to buy everything?"

Tsukushi frantically shook her head no. "Don't even think about it. Let's go and have a move on." Then she pushed him out of the boutique.

The same thing happened at the other shops, all the things that Tsukasa 'thinks' suited her, he would buy it. So, in the end, they needed another room, next to theirs, just to accommodate her clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories.

Her plan before that she would only buy casual and practical clothes didn't took place at all.

**000**

Shopping was really exhausting after all! Now Tsukushi had that first hand experience. Before, she would feel ridiculous whenever she heard some of her rich classmates talking about how they got exhausted of shopping.

She stood from the bed and decided to get a massage on the spa she saw at the ground floor of the hotel.

"Going down?"

Tsukushi frowned as she turned around and she saw Soujirou. She saw one of the two ladies clinging on one of his arms. She wondered what happened to the other one. Got dumped already maybe. She shrugged. It's really none of her business.

"Yeah. I need a massage." She answered. And when the elevator door opened, she stepped in, followed by Soujirou and the lady with him.

"Why not ask Tsukasa? He's good with his hands." Soujirou said with a grin.

Tsukushi raised her brow. "Why? Did you got a first hand experience with his hands?"

Soujirou chuckled. "Haha, nice one Tsukushi. Well, the only experience I had with Tsukasa's hand was when he decided to punch me. But kidding aside, he's great with massaging, asked his previous women….whooops! Don't tell him I said that." Then he winked.

"So, you guys actually talked about the ladies you went out with?" Tsukushi frowned, but amusement in her voice.

Soujirou shrugged. "Not us. Actually, it's the ladies we used to date that talked about us whenever they gathered together, they tend to exchange gossips about us."

"How did you know that they were talking about you guys?"

"What else can they talk about besides the four gorgeous, rich men they're dating?"

Tsukushi shook her head, amusement in her expression as she looked and listened to Soujirou.

"It's because one time I accidentally heard them, they thought I was not around actually, they were comparing notes and all that. And, this one I don't intend to shock you it's also a surprise to me and to Tsukasa actually, I happened to date the lady he used to date and told me that Tsukasa was a good masseuse and then challenge me if I'm as good!" mock-incredulity in his eyes.

"So, does that 'exchanging' ladies happen all the time?" she asked curiously. For her, it sounds weird. Dating a woman your friend dated?

Rich people!

And those ladies they dated, don't they have morals?! Tsukushi was incredulous.

Soujirou laughed. "Nah, it only happened one time when I was at a bar and got so drunk and never recalled the lady being Tsukasa's ex."

"Ooookay….too much information already…" Tsukushi made weird faces before she returned back to normal. As if with what she did she threw all the information away, but of course, that's not possible. She looked at the woman beside Soujirou. "And your current companion does not mind you talking about your past relationship while she's around?"

"She know the score between us." He shrugged.

The lady beside Soujirou even smiled. Tsukushi felt like cringing. _What was happening to the world? Where was the marriageable type of girls like me? Are we near extinction?! What happened to the women's pride and dignity? Just because they saw F4 they're ready to throw away their virtue and jumped their beds!!! Arrrgghhh!!! _ She thought hysterically. _Tsukasa better treasure me for being pure and decent! Or else I'll bury him alive!_

Tsukushi nodded and then turned her back to them. Wishing that she was near the ground floor already.

**0000**

After a few hours of a relaxing massage, Tsukushi decided that it's time she enjoy the sand and the beach. So she went back to their room to change on her newly bought two piece swimsuit.

'_I feel naked!'_ Tsukushi thought as she started taking off her oversize t-shirt revealing her swimsuit. Its color was sky blue and her bikini top's string was in front instead of at the back. And her bikini bottom was only being secure, if you call it 'secure', with the knotted strings on both side. _'This is Tsukasa's fault!' _she fumed as she saw the men on the beach kept eyeing her. If it wasn't for her bodyguard not far away from her, she would be scared to parade herself almost wearing nothing at the beach.

After spreading a printed blanket on the sand and after arranging her beach umbrella, she sat on the blanket and started applying sunscreen lotion on her skin.

She was looking around her when she noticed not far away, Rui, one of Tsukasa's best friends, was somewhat building a sand castle with some of the foreigner-looking kids. She raised an amused brow. _'He's rather eccentric and whimsical; in a cute way that is…'_ and she continued watching what he was doing.

Tsukushi was suddenly startled when two guys sat right in front of her, their eyes leering on her body while they had that perverted-grin on their lips. "You seem to be alone, pretty one, want some company?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. These guys were presumptuous! What makes them think that she wanted company, especially with them. _'Don't they notice that someone's guarding me?'_

"No I don't. I'm actually waiting for my fiancé."

One of the guy smirked. "You're just playing hard to get, missy. How much do you want? We could give you anything."

"Excuse me!?" Tsukushi stared at the guy. Appalled. It was obvious that they were not the easy to get rid off kind of guys.

One of them was about to touch her and she was ready to punch him if he tried to assault her when the guy scream after being snatched away from her. She looked up and she saw Tsukasa, right next to him was her bodyguard who was holding the other guy.

He was wearing a Hawaiian print button shirt that was open and being swept by the wind and a dark blue surfing shorts. "What the heck are you thinking parading your body like that?! Didn't you realize the possibility of these scums scattering around the beach?"

Tsukushi's face contorted. "It's your fault why these shitheads were bothering me! If you didn't buy me these ridiculous, almost-nothing-to-cover bathing suits then they wouldn't be bothering me!"

"I was actually planning on letting you wear that while _**I'm **_with you!"

"And what's that suppose to mean? That I only have the right to go to the beach and enjoy myself when you're around and with your permission?! You egocentric bastard!"

Because of their loud bantering, the other F4, who was also at the beach started gathering around them.

"Whoa, Tsukushi! You're getting hotter and hotter everytime I see you!" Akira said with a wink.

That only made Tsukasa more annoyed.

Rui who was standing near Tsukushi frowned at the strings in knots that were swaying by the wind back and forth near Tsukushi's stomach. His eyes followed it for a while and unconsciously reached for it and tugged it.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Tsukushi screamed, her arms covering her almost-exposed breast. Rui just tugged the front knotted strings of her bikini top!

"Rui, what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Tsukasa hissed as he takes his shirt off and wrapped it around Tsukushi who still looked horrified and embarrassed.

Rui shrugged carelessly. "I thought it was a loose string or something."

"Baka!" Soujirou said with amusement. "It's obviously knotted with the rest of the strings and you didn't notice it."

Rui just grinned.

"Ugh! Your friends are **weird**, Tsukasa!" Tsukushi said before stomping away and back to their hotel room. One humiliation for that day is enough.

"Pervert Rui!" Tsukasa hissed at Rui before smacking him on the head. Rui just laughed.

And then, before following after Tsukushi, Tsukasa turned to the two men being held by the island's security. His features suddenly became serious and dangerous. "I want them out of the island after finding out who they were. And as punishment for what they did, I want them swimming their way out of this island, I don't care where they would end up going. No one would assist them, or charter them back to Tokyo or wherever they came from. I don't care if they die of hunger, cold, or be eaten by sharks. It's only right for scums like them! If they didn't swim, kill them!" he said coldly before walking away. The two men chattering not with cold but with fear.

Rui sighed, his pity expression would almost be believable if it wasn't for the amusement in his eyes. "I feel for you." He declared to the two men.

"No one would believe you!" Soujiro and Akira said in unison.

**00000000**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**I had fun writing Rui that way, hehe. Now I'm thinking of making a Rui/Tsukushi pairing on a new story…hmm….hep! before you guys protest, yeah, I won't start that 'plan' unless I finished even one of my current stories.**

**I'm also thinking of a 'heptagon' love story where Tsukushi would be paired to the F4…umm…maybe with different timelines and it'll be like a guess who she end up with in the end…I'm actually thinking and considering it…**


	4. Cake

**Disclaimer: **I don't the characters.

-

-

**Chapter Four: Cake**

-

-

Tsukushi grimaced after seeing another set of plates of different cakes in front of her. She was currently inside of one of the popular and expensive coffee shop at the hotel. Currently, Tsukasa rented it for the whole day exclusively so she could pick the best cake, on her opinion, for their wedding. She groaned at the thought. She was still shocked with the knowledge that in less than twenty four hours, tomorrow before sunrise, she will be marrying Tsukasa Doumyouji, one of Japan's, and probably one of the world's, wealthiest man.

Tsukasa wanted their wedding before sunrise because he was picturing them having a kiss with the sun rising behind them. To his opinion, it's better and romantic to have a rising sun than the setting one. That was why she was now surrounded with different kinds of sweets, and once she was finished, she'll be choosing the best wine for her taste and so on and so forth, the only thing that was left for her to choose was her wedding dress, Tsukasa said that it would be a surprise saying that he rushed ordered it all the way from Paris. Boy, she doesn't want to know how much it cost.

She forked a piece of Black Forest on its crystal plate and was about to eat it when someone sat across from her table. She glared at the sunny looking disposition of her new companion. It seemed he was enjoying what he was seeing. Her, surrounded with dozens of small crystal plates with different slices of different flavored cakes.

It was Hanazawa Rui.

He looked so fresh out of bath, his hair damp and a bit disheveled—that gave him a drool worthy look--and he was smiling….scratch that…more like snickering, a cup of milk tea was held by one of his hand, while his other hand was cupping the side of his face as he looked at her with amusement.

"So, how's the bride doing? Can't choose yet?" he said in a lazy tone, though his eyes were twinkling, as if he was totally enjoying what he was witnessing.

Her suffering.

How could she choose a cake anyway!? Everything she tasted was good and everything that was presented to her looked good, and each one of them has pretty decorations of their own. So how?! And now, this annoying albeit handsome, Rui Hanazawa was asking her that question!

She swore he was mocking her! He was enjoying all her miseries in life as of late. It was like he was born to make fun of her. And yet, she couldn't really hate him that much. He was so cute and adorable, and he has angelic and innocent looks.

A monster disguised in angel's look.

Ugh! The unfairness of it all!

She gritted her teeth, remembering what he did to her at the beach, pulling the strings of her bikini top.

She stopped her inner musings when she heard him chuckling. She glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're….making….scary faces….because…of…cakes…!" he said in between chuckles.

Instead of saying something back, Tsukushi ate a mouthful of Black forest cake. Tasting the luscious cake with gusto while ignoring Rui, looking anywhere but him or else she won't be able to swallow properly.

Tsukushi blinked a few times before her chocolate brown eyes widened when she felt the back of Rui's index finger brushed lightly on the side of her lips. She stared at him, dumbstruck!

"There was an icing on the side of your lips," Rui said casually as he raised the back of his finger with the icing on it, and to Tsukushi's horror, he licked the icing off his finger while still staring at her.

Her eyes widened even more.

_What the hell was this idiot guy thinking?! Is he 'innocently' seducing me?! Oh kami, I'm gonna clobber him!_

"D-does annoying me amuse you so much?!" she asked with anxiety. Really, she has no experience dealing with gorgeous looking guys who was out to annoy her and yet looked cute while doing their evil deed. Yes, her ex boyfriends from the past were all good looking too, but, c'mon, they were not like F4 with good looks, money, confidence, and those different bright shining aura. They were just as normal as she is, so it was not her fault if she's a bit….make it very much….nervous while talking…err…confronting this angelic yet naughty guy named Rui who looked like he was enjoying her discomfort.

To her utter surprise, he chuckled. She blinked once again. She even took with appreciation the glass of iced tea that he gave her. She was not even surprise when she finished the iced tea in one gulp. And when she set the glass down, he was still looking at her. She raised her brow, and then groaned when another set of cakes were placed down on the table by the same good looking waiter. The waiter named Embry winked at her before he sauntered away.

She was sure that he was just as amused like Rui at her predicament.

"You don't have to order all the type of cakes you know." Rui pointed out to her.

"I DIDN'T order them!" she hissed in frustration. "I just sat here like what Tsukasa told me and the cakes just keep coming up! I'm not the one who rented and paid the coffee shop, you know."

"Tsukasa just wanted you to have a cake that you really like on your wedding day."

"But it doesn't mean that I have to eat cakes the whole day." She scowled.

"You know, you should be happy you're eating delicious cakes," Rui pointed out solemnly, though his eyes dance with mischief. "Others who can't afford them only see them outside the bakeshops and can't buy them."

"You have a point there," Tsukushi nodded as she forked the chocolate mousse, "That's why it's not right to waste them," and then she shoved the fork full of chocolate mousse on Rui's mouth, and due to his surprise, he absently accepted the cake. And when he realized what he just ate, he grimaced as he swallowed.

"I hate too much sweet food."

"Let's not waste food, ne." she said with glee as she waved the fork with another piece of cake in front of Rui.

Rui shook his head. "What's your favorite flavor, anyway?"

Tsukushi frowned. "Chocolate."

Rui summoned the waiter to come to their table. "Yes sir?"

"Just serve the lady with your chocolate cakes and nothing else. And also a pitcher of iced tea, I think she'll need it." And after the waiter left, Rui chuckled when Tsukushi glared at him. "You should thank me since I saved you from eating anything else other than your favorite chocolate cakes."

"Don't bother. I thought of something. How about putting the different kinds of chocolate cakes all together in one big wedding cake." She grinned, as if proud of herself.

Rui frowned. "But the wedding cake is supposed to be white."

"Then my wedding would have the very first one to have chocolate frosting."

"That will be weird."

She arched her brow. "Are you talking about yourself?"

Rui stood and then patted her head as if she were a child, "Do whatever you want. It's not my wedding anyway." He dipped his index finger on the thick chocolate icing and put it on the tip of Tsukushi's nose. He chuckled and made his exit, Tsukushi glowered after his retreating back.

**0000**

**This is shorter than the others but I think it's okay to stop here, maybe some alone time with the rest of the F4 before the wedding.**

**I'm excited to say that there will be a **Hana Yori Dango 3**, though it's a movie and not a series like the HYD dorama 1 and 2, maybe it's the actual wedding!**

**Sorry for the long absence of update, I'm so hooked with Stephenie Meyer's books, especially **Twilight**, I SO LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!!!! Can't wait for the movie. And can't wait for the fourth book.**

**Lastly, thanks for the reviews and for patiently waiting for my next chapter guys. Totally appreciate it very much, mwah!**


End file.
